Stara
non-binary • silkwing • seeker of the paranormal • they / them : : Appearance credit to soi for design. see reference Unique, enigmatic, strange. It may be possible to tie these three words into the very appearance of Stara, a SilkWing of colors not seen in everyday dragons of the butterfly tribe. Large, with skin pink mainscales glittering in neat arrays and plates, they have a well-muscled build and, it may occur to some, that they're rather on the tall side. In other words, the SilkWing wouldn't be that easy to overlook in a crowd, yet they're not tall enough to stand out too much. Within the sea of soft pink hues, spots can be a notable feature to them, remaining a light tannish brown, ringed thinly with a darker coloration that is enough to stand out. You'd see these upon their back, ending near that of the base to their tail and splotching upon the rump and upper part of their limbs. Sending downward to their legs, going up near their elbows, a coarse brown stains strong. While not as noticeable, it is still a notable feature upon them. On the hind legs, this brown coloration goes up to their calves, it appears as though gloves or socks. Aquamarine eyes are seen behind star-shaped glasses, these are but fake, but all the same add to their carefree personality. The brims, while made of plastic are deep purple. As for the placement, they are placed upon the bridge of their snout. The SilkWing's underbelly remains a deep tannish brown, flooding down their chest and ending just after their tail base. This is while their antenna stand feathery and a lighter hue than that of their mainscales. Deeper brownish pink horns remaining longer in length sprout from the back of their head, following their antenna. Stara's wings are truly enigmatic, the base being a deep brown, similar to that of their socks. This is shared with a complimenting light skin tone tan, the main coloration seen upon their wings. A certain hue of medium rare rose is seen sprouting from the base of their forewings, rushing forward and covering up the tan. This goes for sometime, yet these rose markings stop distant from the edges of their wings. : : Personality * laid back and chill, more of the imaginative, talkative sort, they see worth in almost everything * enjoys learning about the abnormal, is typically kind and cheerful to some extent * usually imagine the lives happening within each dragon they encounter, they try to fit themself in the other dragon's shoes and tries to understand what they've been through * have a certain liking towards the abnormal or strange things, talks to ghosts from time to time * they don't really care about being popular, but they enjoy being around friends and are open to new ones * even then, they're popular, being the child of quite famous writers and just plain for being a cool dragon in general * sometimes questions their capabilities and sanity * curious and open-minded, yet somewhat clumsy and loud * supportive! will give you a hug when you're down! * high self-esteem, just with some doubts, will give you finger guns and a wink * can break the fourth wall. everyone around them: who are you talking to? : : History most of cicada hive knows stara as a strange being of the hives, prone to searching for the abnormal while on the other talon, they write a collection of novels about life outside the hives. they have obtained the ability to see ghosts, for they have one foot in life and one foot in death, seemingly to be hatched with this ability. nothing out of the ordinary at first, really, exception for the fact that they weren't born within the hives for starters, their parents were explorers who'd set residence outside the watchful eyes of hivewing patrol. stara had always been inspired by that of books, for their parents wrote many about the world outside the hives but even then, they had always wanted to see inside the hives, to open them up and see the lives everyone had inside. they were of the curious sort in a way, usually going out with their parents to write about the wonders of the outside world, they were always prone to wanting to be number one. but after the years passed on, the silkwing dragonet turned their curiosity, not to the outside world, but to the little worlds happening within each hive. then again, their parents always said no and encouraged them to stay with them and to be certain of that, they took them everywhere they went. similarly like how it used to be, except stara wasn't too keen on learning more about the world outside the hives, for they'd learned everything from their parents' books. it was when the hivewing guard of cicada hive came that they were, unwillingly at first, to come back to their original hive. the one stara's parents had hatched in and from there, the silkwing went to school. this is where they'd noticed unusual occurrences, usually they'd just explore the hive, imagining the lives of each and every dragon within it. most considered them strange, for perhaps a number of reasons, for starters, they got their wings a few days earlier than expected. and while they wrote novels about the outside world they've explored with their parents, they were prone to talk to themself, or at least that's what it seemed anyway. they're still new to cicada hive as of now and don't really know the limits in which they can go, sometimes have to be told to come back after wandering off somewhere they're not supposed to. occupation ideas even since they were of young age, stara had always liking writing or in fact being like that of their parents, who wrote about the world around them, so citizens of the hives didn't have to go explore it themselves. after moving into cicada hive, they were determined to do the same, not for popularity, but because they found it quite enjoyable and made them feel connected to their parents. after unlocking their newfound ability of being about to communicate with the dead, they've been inspired to search for more of the abnormal. : : Trivia - slightly inspired off of the city of ghosts, a book i started reading some time ago when coming up with their ideas. - text. - text. - text. : : Relationships for relationships, please roleplay. (pantala only) Chimeras: knows them, stara has managed to convince them to go ghost hunting with them! positive. Name: text relation. Name: text relation. Name: text relation. : : Gallery staradopt.png|soi Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:SilkWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+